1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to IC packages and a circuit device using the same and more particularly to those used in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several IC packages are used in a liquid crystal display. For instance, an IC package having 120 pins or an IC package having 128 pins for a liquid crystal controller ASIC is mounted on a wiring board. In such a case, it is necessary to prepare a wiring board having wires corresponding to the respective number of pins as the wiring board on which such IC package is mounted.
However, there is a case of adopting both IC packages of 120 pins and 128 pins recently in order to accommodate to multiple vendors. In such a case, two kinds of wiring boards corresponding to the respective ones must be prepared, bringing about problems that it increases the cost and is disadvantageous also in terms of production management.
Accordingly, In view of such problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide IC packages which make it unnecessary to prepare a plurality of wiring boards even when different types of IC packages are used and to provide a circuit device using such IC packages.